Curiouses and Consequence
by The Duchy
Summary: A scribe of the Lord of Nightmare's has fallen, and it seems everyone is scrambling to get their claws on it. War is on brink again, and a Miss Filia Ul Copt is in the middle and muddle of it all! In good time, XF ZA & GL, but only after dizzying disarray


  
  


Curiouses and Consequence

  
  


Prologue.

A new morn. 

Through the shredded sooty clouds, a golden fire advanced like a perishing star, falling back to the world--the world, that is, that is balanced on the spine of a golden women. But unlike any star had ever done before, it sometimes managed to navigate its plunge, sometimes rising, sometimes twisting, but inevitably heading down.

Snow glowed briefly on the mountain slopes when it crackled overhead.  
Under it, the land itself started to fall away. The fire was reflected off walls of black ice as the light dropped into the beginnings of a canyon and thundered now through its twists and turns.  
The light snapped off. Something still glided down the moonlit ribbon between the rocks.  
It shot out of the canyon at the top of a cliff, where meltwater from a glacier plunged down into a distant pool. 

There was a valley here, or a network of valleys, clinging to the edge of the Kataart Mountains before the long fall to the plains. A small lake rippled in the condensing air. Here were forests. There, tiny fields like a patchwork quilt thrown across the rocks.  
The wind had died. The air was warm.  
The shadow began to circle.  
Far below, an unmindful and mindless something else was entering this little handful of valleys. It was hard to see exactly what it was; blades of green rippled, heather rustled, as if a very large army made of very small creatures was moving with one purpose.  
The shadow reached a flat rock that offered a magnificent view of the fields and wood below, and there the army came out from among the roots. It was made up of very small penguins, some wearing pointy blue caps, but most of them were waddling bare. 

They carried cork rifles.

The little cup of valleys, glowing in the last snaps of dusk, was the kingdom of Zefilia. From its highest points, people said, you could see all the way to the edge of the world.  
It was also said that from this land was born a hero, a sorcerous of the topmost caliber, a luminous beauty. This was said by one person. One person whom would have an obvious bias, seeing as she was talking about herself. It is worth to note others would say she had more of a liking to a pint-sized little boy.   
The big flat-topped rock was deserted now, but on the moor below, the heather trembled in a V-shape heading toward the lowlands. The army was returning, and in their possession, still burning gold with the remnants of the atmosphere burst, the scribe of the Lord of Nightmares.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Fire roared through the humble town of Zork. Explosions of magic guilds, leakings of the aqua mills, and shatterings at the local enchanted mirror shop came together in a whirlwind of sights, sounds, and astral fireworks. Sparks of blue, jingo, thym and silver laced with crimson smoke clouded the Merchant District of the 2nd Quarter in a thick perfume. For those who were quick to think, as well as quick on their feet, safety was just a hop, skip and a jump across the deep Kyra River to the Hill of Nobb. However, those too quick to think forgot they couldn't swim, and, already half-way across the river, froze like a dragon in the north pole, and sunk like moss covered boulders.

In the heart of the heat, there were a few smoldering walls. The north wall withheld burning remnants of a door. By the looks of things, however, this place was flowing with crackling energy and sorcery, for a rusty lead-heavy handle was floating in place, despite the wooden entrance (or exit depending on if you are a pessimist) laying in a pile of ashes. These walls belong to the Hubbit Hole Tavern, where you will find our two heroes. Not easy to miss, being the only ones, save for the unlucky waiter, in the mostly evacuated Ye Olde Tourist Spot District.

A single table and two chairs were standing, untouched, in the jungle of the flames. The table was laden with extra crispy pollo, smoked fish, and burnt wild boar ribs. The chairs were occupied by two old friends and companions. The first of the two, who sat facing what used to be the East wall of the tavern, was quite tall with long flaxen hair which flowed to his sword handle slung at his waist. He was dressed in simple soldier garb, with boots made from the hides of young fawns from the Kataart Mountains, Copper Dragon scale tunic, and diamond ore armor. His sword was made from an unidentifiable origin, but certainly was embellished with many unusual gems. He was eating with such gusto that it would have taken 4 Saillune watchmen, 6 Zephilian milk maids, 3 Charm School graduate sirens, and 1 shiny eightpence to have lured him away. Right now, he was working on his eighth serving of mashed potatoes. In the midst of the flurry, he boldly snatched a burnt boar rib from a neighboring plate. There was a cry, then all hell broke loose. 

The 2nd of the two shouted with fury, and countered the sudden thievery with a helping of her companion's potatoes. Being of such small stature, one would applaud her sauciness. Coming to just the shoulder of the tall man, she had long flaring red hair, as well as a set of deep amber eyes. Deep amber eyes framed by knitted brows. With the score even, they both returned to their dish(es).

The waiter, a pathetic sight if there ever was one, was dripping of sweat, awaiting further bids. He gulped, and proceeded to address the patrons.

" A-anything else?" he said.

The girl snapped her head up, eyes glittering like embers. Her companion had an expression of confusion. "Waft?" the soldier said.

" Anything ELSE?" the waiter repeated, then he added, " ....while we're still alive?"

There was a pause. Then...

" Alive? What does he mean by that Lina?" 

" ....." Lina Inverse answered intelligently. For the first time, the sorceress had a good look of her surroundings. Fire was licking her shoes, the place was in shambles, the waiter was submerging in a pool of sweat. Finally she proclaimed, " Oh my L-sama! Gourry!! There's a fire!!" 

The dramatic effect was ruined by the chicken leg on her knife.

" C'mon," Lina got up from the table. "lets get outta here, and quick." 

Gourry Gabriev blinked. 

She threw the chicken leg at him. 

" Ow!"

" I don't want to be fried, pudding-brains, so getupgetupgetupgetup!" She pulled the swordsman to his feet. They turned to the door, and was just about to leave when...

"Ahem." The waiter bravely (or stupidly) blocked the exit from the travelers. He opened his hand, palm up to the sky, and awaited for the soft satisfying jingle of currency. He heard none. 

" HEY! Get outta the way! I'm trying to save my life!!" Lina was boiling. 

" Well if ya wanna leave, then pay up," replied the waiter. Lina turned onto Gourry, who was contemplating the dancing flames. 

" You heard the man, Gourry,"

Gourry pursed his lips, knitted his eyebrows, and reached into his satchel. He upturned the contents into his palm, closed it, then handed it to the waiter, who snatched it double-quick. 

" Now that wasn't so hard, hmm?" The waiter smiled falsely. He opened his hand-

" C'mon Gourry!" Lina cried, still the color of a ripe tomato. She made way for the door, the knight's hand in hers.

- to a black, charcoal-skin chicken wing. The travelers were already out the door.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Val Ul Copt, Saillune City Guard, adopted son of Filia Ul Copt, sat down in his nightshirt, took up his pencil, sucked the end for a moment, and then wrote:

"Dearest Mother,  
I have been made Corporal! It means a new copper badge! This is all because we have got new recruits because the Lord has agreed the Guard must reflect the ethnic makeup of the City-"

Val paused for a moment and stared out of the small dusty bedroom window at the early evening sunlight sidling across the river. Then he bent over the paper again.

"-- which I do not fully understand but it must have something to do with the Towers. Also, Captain Zelgadis of who I have often written to you is leaving the Guard for reasons he is unable to disclose. He will surely be missed, and we are all here to wish him the best of luck. If you were to ask me though, there is something going on in the castle. Some activity. I'm not supposed to talk about that though. So I convinced the boys to club together some sickles to get him a surprise present. Griffin said Zelgadis is not a man for surprises. He says Zelgadis would hang himself off of the albatross carrier beam before he would accept any gift from me. I thought that was awfully nice. No, thought Griffin, that's truth. We do not know who will be the new Captain, but Sgt. Twill says he will resign if it's Red. Cpl. Red-- "

Val stared out the window again. Something ran by. What?? Oh, nothing. His honest forehead wrinkled with effort as he tried to think of something positive to say about Corporal Red.

"-- is more suited in his current roll, and I have not been in the Guard long enough. So we shall just have to wait and see --"

The shadows in Val's room seemed to have deepened. The Corporal bit his lower lip at the chill suddenly enveloping the room. A chill he had experienced once before....a distant memory....why can he not remember? The candlelight went out.

Before he had any chance to fiddle in his memory bank, the heavy door of his room crashed inwards with massive force. Standing upon the other side of the wreckage, heaving with panic, was Sergeant Twill. A man best suited for bossing others, seeing as how he was big and could lift beer kegs as though they were toys. His favorite dish is bread soaked in pig trimmings. Val was always curious why ANYONE would pick that as their favorite dish. 

" C'mon :huff: boy! There's :huff: been :huff: a murder!" Twill was hysterical.

Val in an attempt to hurry, tumbled out of bed, wobbled two steps, then crumpled to the ground due to weak knees. 

" For :huff: goodness :huff: sakes boy! Pick yer'self off :huff: the floor and CATCH THAT :huff: MURDERER!"

Corporal Ul Copt picked himself up, and made for the door. Twill grabbed his collar.

" No use :huff: following a murderer without :huff: defenses. Take yer' sword." And then Twill was gone.

Val ran back inside, grabbed his sword, dropped it, and grabbed it again. He fastened it with trembling hands, and raced to the alleyways of Turnside. His door shut with a gust of the Northern winds, and his letter was abandoned...

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

With fresh blood staining his gloved hands, Xellos pounded down an alley, paying no heed to the screams of rage coming from the Guard, and cleared the high wall with his frayed cloak flapping around him like the feathers of a disheveled albatross. He landed in the forecourt of a carpet shop, scattering the merchandise and customers, dived through its rear exit trailing apologies, skidded down another alley and stopped, teetering dangerously, just as he was about to plunge unthinkingly into the Saillune River.

In the distance the cries of rage took on a shrill note of terror. Xellos looked around for a boat, or a handhold up the sheer walls on either side of him. Seeing the entertaining chase would end here, a spell welled up in his throat. Always fun to keep the guard on their toes! A simple fire spell would do. He only wanted to singe them after all, keep them irate. Their distress was giving him a nice snack, and he was still hungry.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was a warm spring night when a fist knocked at the door so hard that the hinges bent. 

A woman opened it and peered out into the street. There was mist coming off the river and it was a cloudy night. She might as well have tried to see through white velvet. 

But she thought afterwards that there had been shapes out there, just beyond the light spilling out into the road. A lot of shapes, watching her carefully. She thought maybe there had been the faint sound of cork popping...

" Hello?" she said to the darkness. It answered back. It said, " Eee."

What? She looked down. A small something looked up.

" Well? What do you want at this time of night?" She felt rather odd talking to something she could not see. She hoped no one was watching, for they would surely find her an amusement. 

There was a fidget, a movement down by her ankles, a shifting. Being of slender and tall stature, and because of the thick fog, she could not see the happenings down below clearly. A glint caught her eye, then the noise akin to a bottle cap releasing grip. She bent down to get a better look of the visitor. What she saw was...

.....a penguin....with a cork rifle.

" OH! How adorable!!"

POP! A sharp pain enveloped her knee cap.

"OW!! What the-?" The armed penguin pointed one slick flipper to the display window. HELP WANTED was neatly printed upon the glass with pottery paint in bold red letters.

" You want work?" 

The penguin handed the woman a piece of parchment, on which was written:

WE HEAR YOU NEED HELP.

Of course, penguins couldn't speak, could they? 

" We?" The woman looked left, right, then left again. " There's only one of you."

The penguin blinked. Could penguins blink?

" Well, in any case, I can't afford you. Can't give you wages or anything. You would just be working for food and shelter."

The penguin handed her another piece. 

YES.

The penguin walked into the Tea & Antiquities shop. Filia Ul Copt, glancing from side to side, trotted in after it and shut the door.

Deeper shadows moved in the dark. There was a faint popping. Then, waddling slightly, the small shapes moved away.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

A/N: Alright, probably confused. But that's the fun part, ne? Means there's a plot developing. Lets have the facts! 1.) A scribe of the Lord of Nightmare's has fallen. What it contains, we do not know. 2.) Those little cork-armed penguins appear again! (Remember Try?) They have taken the scribe. 3.) Lina and Gourry are still traveling together. 4.) Val is now apart of the Saillune Guard, and from the looks of things, he's not like Valgarv when it comes to violence. 5.) Amelia is queen! 6.) Zelgadis WAS Captain, but where is he now? 7.) Xellos is having fun, nuff said. 8.) The penguins!!! In Filia's shop? With the scribe? What's next? It's going to get interesting...

If you guys like this, I'll continue. 


End file.
